Angels
About Goldenflower and Tigerstar. By Within Temptation. I felt so lost after Pinestar left. All I could think of was the fact that ThunderClan was falling apart. I was questioning my own loyalty, as well as the loyalty of all my Clanmates. But there was Tigerpaw. I knew he was a little aggressive, but I liked that in him. I’m not a very laid-back she-cat myself. He did everything so seriously, always trying to be the best hunter, the best fighter, the smartest, the strongest the fastest—I stopped worrying about the others. If there was one cat like Tigerpaw, there had to be more. Sparkling angel I believe ''You were my savior in my time of need. Of course, I did wonder sometimes. He was a little ‘‘too’’ serious in battle training for me to like, but I figured that was Thistleclaw pushing him. ''Blinded by faith I couldn't hear ''All the whispers, the warnings so clear. And now I’m fighting against him. With all my heart. ''I see the angels, ''I'll lead them to your door. ''There's no escape now, ''No mercy no more. ''No remorse cause I still remember I remember the day you left. You tried to kill Bluestar. The cat that restored my faith in ThunderClan was a liar, a murderer, and a traitor. But even that didn’t hurt as much as what I found out later. In StarClan I met a cat you might remember. You know Sasha? A lost kittypet wandering the woods? I guess it’s all right to be friends with kittypets if they’re she-cats. Of course, you were more than that. ''The smile when you tore me apart. ''You took my heart, ''Deceived me right from the start. ''You showed me dreams, ''I wished they'd turn into real. ''You broke a promise and made me realize. ''It was all just a lie. I still don’t know why you had kits with me. Was it so you’d have little Tigerpaws to train to be just like you? Murderous traitors to their Clan that break the heart of every she-cat who loves them? I can’t understand your ambition, or your darkness, but I only want to lnow one thing. Why didn’t I see the evil in your heart? ''Sparkling angel, I couldn't see ''Your dark intentions, your feelings for me. ''Fallen angel, tell me why? ''What is the reason, the thorn in your eye? But it’s too late now. I’m here, you’re there. StarClan is going to war, and I’ll be with them. I’ll fight against you with every skill I possess, whether on the field of battle or as a spy in your camp. Because, after all, I love you, don’t I? You think so, at least. But I don’t. I don’t care. ''I see the angels, ''I'll lead them to your door ''There's no escape now ''No mercy no more ''No remorse cause I still remember You never told Sasha about me, either. The look on her face when she found out was something I’ll never forget. I had the same one on mine. Leopardstar did too, once. The smile when you tore me apart ''You took my heart, ''Deceived me right from the start. ''You showed me dreams, ''I wished they'd turn into real. ''You broke a promise and made me realize. ''It was all just a lie. I didn’t care you were a traitor, you know. I knew traitors could change, and I would have followed you into ShadowClan as soon as our kits were old enough. But all the love I had for you is gone. ''Could have been forever. ''Now we have reached the end. Maybe it was Thistleclaw’s fault. He’s there with you, I know. But that’s no excuse. Ravenpaw had you as a mentor, and he’s one of the bravest and best cats I know—and he’s still loyal to ThunderClan, even after he had to leave. ''This world may have failed you, ''It doesn't give you reason why. ''You could have chosen a different path in life. I guess I’m a liar too. That’s probably why I fell in love with you. It’s probably why I’m still in love with you, even though it’s over. ''The smile when you tore me apart. ''You took my heart, ''Deceived me right from the start. ''You showed me dreams, ''I wished they'd turn into real. ''You broke a promise and made me realize. ''It was all just a lie. ''Could have been forever. ''Now we have reached the end. Good-bye, Tigerstar. Category:Songfic